Quatre paires d'ailes
by NothernWolf
Summary: Et si Dieu, fatigué de la guerre qu'ils se livrent constamment, avait envoyé les archanges Raphaël, Uriel, Michael et Gabriel sur terre après leur avoir effacé la mémoire ? Voici les péripéties humaines des 4 frères et soeurs dans la ville de Coldwater.
1. Chapter 1

Le silence du cours de Biologie fût interrompus par un bruit assourdissant dans le couloir. Les portes des salles de classe s'ouvrirent une à une et de petites têtes en sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloirs. Deux gamins étaient en train de se battre avec une sacré violence dans le couloir. Le brun envoya son poing droit dans la bouche du blond qui fit la grimace lorsque la lèvre éclata et que du sang en coula. Finalement, le gamin blond pris le dessus sur le brun en lui attrapant la tête par les cheveux et il lui écrasa la tête contre un casier. Le brun tomba raide au sol, l'arcade en sang. Le blond se releva, le souffle cours. Il replaça ses jolies mèches blondes en place et s'essuya la lèvre ensanglanté d'un revers de manche. Il se retourna vers les élèves qui étaient finalement sortit dans le couloirs et il leva les bras en signe de victoire. Il y eut un temps de silence avant que toute l'école se mette à scander le nom du blond en l'acclamant.

\- MICHAEL ! MICHAEL ! MICHAEL !

 **Michael Celestinia, 17 ans. Le guerrier.**

Le dénommé Michael alla taper dans quelques mains en rigolant. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie de l'établissement. Un combat par jour, c'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et les affaires allaient bon train. Le jeune homme c'était inscrit auprès du bookmaker de l'école, il y avait une sorte de classement des plus grosses brutes de l'école. Plus le type qu'il battait été haut dans le classement, plus d'argent il se faisait. Et pour le quaterback de l'école, vaincre quelques gamins était d'une facilité déconcertante, tout ceci était de l'argent facile. Le quaterback rigola légèrement en pensant au paquet de fric qu'il allait toucher suite à ce jolie combat. Alors qu'il allait enfin mettre un pied hors de cette école de looser, une voix tonna son nom.

\- CELESTINIA ! Dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Michael s'arrêta net en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, il se retourna doucement pour poser son jolie regard bleu sur Mr. Jenkins, le proviseur. L'adolescent soupira et fit demi-tour. Quelques instants plus tard, il était le cul sur une chaise du bureau entrain de se faire sermonner.

\- Monsieur Celestinia, c'est la 4ème bagarre que vous provoquez cette semaine et nous ne sommes que Jeudi. Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes promis de perturber les cours tous les jours ?!

Le proviseur s'adressait à Michael en se penchant par-dessus le bureau. Le blond serra et deserra le poing plusieurs fois avant de répondre au proviseur.

\- Monsieur Jenkins, je comprend votre agacement mais, voyez-vous, il y a des choses que malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Après tout, vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'études et ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai trouvé votre CV sur Google.

Le quaterback s'avança sur sa chaise et releva son regard bleu perçant en direction de l'adulte. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez..

\- CA SUFFIT MICHAEL ! J'en ai assez de votre insolence ! Je l'appel !

Le proviseur était rouge de colère, il décrocha son téléphone en fusillant Michael du regard et composa un numéro qu'il semblait connaître par-coeur. Impuissant Michael leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil.

Environ 10min plus tard, un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années poussa la porte du bureau. Il avait la même chevelure blonde que Michael, les même yeux bleus mais cependant, on sentait une certaine sagesse dans son regard. Le jeune homme dégageait un charisme peu commun et il portait une paire de lunettes de vue rondes.

 **Raphaël Célestinia, 21 ans. L'aîné.**

Raphaël posa son regard sur son jeune frère. Il releva ensuite le regard vers le proviseur qui était venu à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et serra la main du proviseur avec respect. De son côté, le proviseur ne perdit pas une seconde et expliqua la situation à Raphaël.

\- Monsieur Célestinia, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais votre frère perturbe réellement le bon fonctionnement de cet établissement. Il donne un mauvais exemple à ses plus jeunes camarades et c'est la 4ème fois qu'il provoque une bagarre cette semaine. Je suis navré mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution qu'une mise à pied de quelques jours.

\- Mais je..

Raphaël interrompis sèchement son frère d'un geste de la main. L'adolescent s'arrêta religieusement et baissa la tête.

\- Monsieur Jenkins, je suis totalement d'accord avec votre décision. Sachez que quand mon frère reviendra en cours, il fera preuve d'un comportement exemplaire. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

\- Vous m'en voyez rassurez Monsieur Célestinia. Et encore désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Je vous en prie.

Raphaël referma sa veste de costume d'un geste rapide et tourna les talons en faisant signe à Michael de le suivre. Le garçon attrapa son sac, lança un regard glacial au proviseur et emboîta le pas de son frère aîné. Une fois sortie du bureau Michael entama son plaidoyer.

\- Raphaël, je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu sais comment je suis, je ne peux pas résister à une petite bagarre ! Promet moi que tu diras rien à Mme. S, steuplait, steuplait ! Elle va me tuer si elle apprend ça ! Emmène moi à la fac avec toi pour lui faire croire que je vais en cours.. Oh elle va me fusiller sur place, j'en suis sûr.

L'adolescent semblait plus terrorisé par Mme. S plutôt que par son frère. Suite à ses paroles, Raphaël s'arrêta net, il s'arrêta tellement abruptement que son frère lui rentra dedans. Michael recula de quelques pas surpris par cet arrêt soudain, il observa son frère en l'attente d'explication. L'aîné se retourna vers son jeune frère. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Raphaël semblait en colère.

\- Michael, je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ton comportement de gamin ! Quand finiras-tu par grandir, hein ?! Quand nous rentrerons, tu aideras Mme. S à faire le repas et ce sera toi qui lui annoncera que tu as été mis à pied durant 7 jours ! Tu m'entends Michael ? Je ne le répéterai pas ! Et j'espère que Mme. S choisira une punition à la hauteur de ta bétise !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son frère, Raphaël se remit en route en direction de la sortie du lycée. Une fois sortis de l'établissement, il traversa la pelouse au pas de charge. Gérer deux frères et une sœur, ce n'était pas de tout repos surtout quand en parallèle il faut assurer pour décrocher une licence en théologie. Le grand blond se dirigea vers une vieille Camaro à la peinture noire, le moteur de la voiture tournait et il semblait y avoir du monde dedans. Lorsque le jeune homme se trouva à hauteur du côté passager, il leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, ils n'allaient donc pas lui laisser une minute de répit aujourd'hui ?

\- Uriel.

Pas de réponse.

\- Uriel, s'il te plait.

\- Rooooh.. Raph', t'arrives au moment le plus intéressant !

Une tête blonde apparut entre les deux sièges à l'avant. Elle replaça quelque mèches de cheveux d'un revers de main et arrangea son t-shirt légèrement relevé. Uriel se racla la gorge et repassa à l'avant du côté conducteur.

 **Uriel Célestinia, 19 ans. La douce.**

La jeune femme enfila une paire de lunettes de Ray-Ban aviator et fit signe à ses frangins de monter dans la voiture. L'aîné monta côté passager et Michael ouvrit la portière arrière cependant il ne monta pas tout de suite dans la voiture. Il resta la bouche béante en contemplant la banquette arrière. Ne le voyant pas monter dans la voiture, Raphaël se retourna vers son frère.

\- Bon tu montes oui ou.. Uriel. Uriel, c'est qui ça ?

Raphaël montra du doigt une jeune fille à la chevelure brune emmêlée et aux yeux verts qui se mit à glousser en se redressant sur la banquette arrière. Uriel se retourna en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil et rigola.

\- Ah oui, elle. Pardon. Je vous présente Rachel. Rachel, je te présente Michael et Raphaël, mes frères !

\- Enchantée les garçons.

Alors que la brune se rhabillait, se recoiffait correctement et que Uriel la reluquait dans le rétroviseur, Michael put enfin prendre place dans la voiture. Cependant, les choses ne semblaient pas convenir à Raphaël puisque ce dernier se racla bruyamment la gorge. Uriel détacha son regard du rétroviseur pour observer son frère.

\- Oh. C'est vrai. Rachel, Rachel mon ange. Désolée mais je vais pas pouvoir te ramener chez toi, on doit récupérer le petit dernier. Je te rappelle, d'accord ? T'es mignonne, merci mon ange.

La brune sortit de la voiture visiblement vexée mais Uriel ne releva pas. Avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de prendre la parole dans la voiture, la sonnerie du lycée annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée retentit. Le flot de gamins se déversa sur les pelouses de l'établissement. Certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres écoutaient de la musique, bref le flot se dispersa rapidement dans la nature mais quelques retardataires sortaient encore de l'antre. Parmi eux, un garçon à la chevelure noire et à l'allure chétive. L'enfant se dirigea vers la Camaro la tête baissé fixant ses chaussures. En traversant la pelouse, il se prit les pieds et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long ce qui fit rire Michael. Finalement le gamin arriva au bout de son périple et se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière de la bagnole. Il soupira.

\- Salut Gaby, bonne journée ? Lança Uriel.

 **Gabriel Célestinia, 15 ans. Le tourmenté.**

Gabriel ne répondit pas à la question de sa grande sœur, il n'aimait pas discuter avec le reste de sa fratrie alors il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre alors que la Camaro démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues. Michael brisa finalement le silence dans la voiture.

\- Dis, elle habite loin ta copine Uriel ?

\- Qui ? Rachel ? Je sais même pas où elle habite et j'ai pas son numéro. C'est le cadet de mes soucis Mickey !

La frère et la sœur explosèrent de rire en même temps. Ils n'y avaient bien qu'eux pour rire de ça. Ils étaient sans intérêt. Gabriel s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège alors que la Camaro roulait à toutes allures en direction de leur domicile.

\- Bienvenu à Coldwater. Marmonna le gamin le ton chargé de sarcasme.


	2. Chapter 2

La maison dans laquelle vivait les quatre enfants Célestinia était d'allure modeste mais spacieuse. Après tout, il fallait de la place pour élever quatre enfants qui ne tiennent pas en place. La maison se trouvait dans la banlieue de Coldwater, c'était un quartier habituellement calme mais qui était un peu plus animé depuis que Uriel s'était offerte une Camaro au moteur bruyant. « C'est le secret pour attirer les nana. » avait-elle expliqué à Michael après avoir acheté la bagnole. Enfant, Uriel avait toujours été plus calme que ses frères, après tout elle était la seule fille dans la famille, mais c'est à l'adolescence qu'elle s'est révélé un peu plus.. Rebelle ? La jeune fille avait arrêté ses études à 16 ans pour partir sur les routes. Ses frères n'avaient plus entendu parler d'elle pendant environ 6 mois et puis un beau jour, elle était revenu. Son sac sur l'épaule, des mèches bleus dans sa jolie chevelure blonde et elle avait même encore quelques dollars en poche avec lesquels avec invités toute sa petite famille au fast food de la ville. Uriel était ce qu'elle était mais elle avait un bon fond. C'est ainsi que Mme. S, leur mère adoptive, surnomma Uriel : La Douce.

Raphaël fut le premier a entrer dans le pavillon. Il était fatigué du brouhaha continuel qui avait régné dans la voiture durant le trajet entre le lycée et la maison. Mais comment Uriel et Michael faisaient-ils pour discuter sans jamais s'arrêter ? Le garçon préférait parfois la compagnie de son plus jeune frère qui savait se montrer plus discret parfois. A croire que Michael et Uriel avait pris toute l'extravagance de la famille pour eux. Le blond enleva sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte afin que ses frères et sœur entre dans la maison. Avant que le salon ne soit pris d'assaut, Raphaël s'accorda 2min dans un des sofa. Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux.

\- Hé bien.. Dur journée mon petit ?

 **Mme. S, âge inconnu. La gardienne.**

Mme. S avait l'allure d'un femme d'âge mûr, d'environ 55 ans mais aucun des gamins n'avaient osés lui demander son âge, ce qu'elle avait fait avant de les élever. Enfin bref, ils ne savaient rien d'elle et aucun n'était assez téméraire pour lui poser une seule question sur son passé. La bonne femme avait la réputation d'être un dragon dans le quartier et les enfants changeaient de trottoir quand il fallait passer à proximité de la maison. La dame s'avança vers la bibliothèque bien fournis du salon et sortis d'un placard une bouteille de bourbon ainsi que 2 verres. Elle versa deux bonnes doses dans chacun des verres et alla s'installer dans le divan aux côtés de Raphaël. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et prit une gorgée du breuvage ambré de son verre.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire de Michael. Ce gamin est ingérable.. J'étais comme ça à son âge ?

Raphaël semblait réellement concerné par le comportement de son jeune frère. Ses traits étaient tiré par l'inquiétude et malgré ses 21 ans, on lui en aurait donné 30. Le garçon but à son tour une bonne gorgée de bourbon. Mme S prit une main du jeune homme dans la sienne et la serra pour le rassurer.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus sage Raphaël et tu le sais bien. Tu étais toujours caché ici, à parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque. Ton frère est un téméraire, c'est dans sa nature. L'âge le calmera. Ne soit pas si concerné par Michael, s'il te plait.

Le regard bleu glacé de Raphaël se posa sur Mme. S, cette femme qui l'avait élevé. Il lui serait pour toujours reconnaissant. Avant même que l'aîné ait le temps de répondre à la bonne femme, ses frères et sœur pénétrèrent dans la pièce y installant un brouhaha. Uriel et Michael s'affalèrent sur un divan un soda à la main alors que Gabriel allait s'installer dans un fauteuil sa console de jeux portable à la main. Raphaël se racla la gorge une première fois en observant Michael. Il n'allait pas le laisser échapper au courroux de Mme. S. Son cadet fit signe de ne rien entendre, Raphaël fut alors plus direct.

\- Dis Michael, tu as pas quelque chose à raconter à Mme. S ?

Le premier concerné par la phrase manqua de s'étouffer et de recracher son soda à la figure de sa sœur. L'adolescent rentra la tête dans les épaules et tourna la tête vers Mme. S, elle lui faisait une peur bleu. Le blond déglutit et pris une grande inspiration. « Un peu de courage bon sang.. » S'encouragea t-il mentalement.

\- Hé bien voilà.. Vous allez pas me croire Mme. S mais.. Hé bien.. Je.. Jemesuisfaisexpulserdulycéependantunesemaine.

Michael avait parlé tellement vite que même lui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit. Cependant Mme. S, engloutit le reste de son verre d'un seul trait ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le garçon. Ce dernier passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde d'un air nerveux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, pardon, pardon ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

Ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Michael était même le premier surpris et il le regretta aussitôt. Le message n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- Commences par aller mettre la table.

L'adolescent se leva d'un bond et alla directement dans la cuisine, tête baissé. Dès qu'il eut disparut dans la cuisine, Uriel éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop forte Mme. S, vous arrivez à ce qu'il se punisse lui même juste en buvant votre bourbon d'un trait ! Chapeau !

\- C'est tout un art ma chère Uriel, des années de travail ! Se vanta la femme en affichant un sourire malicieux.

Raphaël afficha un léger sourire. Gabriel, lui, dans son coin ne broncha pas. Il était absorbé par sa console. Le monde qui l'entourait l'importait peu.

\- Aller. Venez, on va passer à table. Leur annonça Mme. S en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, Raphaël était enfin dans sa chambre. Seul, au calme et sans ses frères et sœur à gérer. De vrai vacances ! Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le vent frais passer sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Le calme lui faisait du bien, le blond n'avait jamais apprécié être entouré de gens et les espaces bruyant. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa les étoiles durant quelques instants. Tous les soirs, sans exception, il prenait quelques instants pour les regarder en pensant à son père, à sa mère. Il ne les avait jamais connu, il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'eux. Il avait d'ailleurs très peu de souvenirs de son enfance et aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Mme. S avait toujours été là pour lui et le reste de sa fratrie. Parfois, le jeune homme se disait que connaître ses parents leur aurait apporté un meilleur équilibre à ses frères et sœur. Le blond lança un regard à son réveille. 00H12. Il était temps pour lui de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, demain une nouvelle journée pleines de surprises l'attendait. Le blond déboutonna sa chemise et la déposa sur sa chaise du bureau. Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser passer l'air et il s'allongea dans son lit. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre et Raphaël s'endormit presque aussitôt.

L'intensité du soleil aveugla Raphaël, il tendit la main pour se cacher un peu du soleil. Le jeune homme se trouvait au milieu de nul part. Il semblait que le sol qui se trouvait sous ses pieds était constitué de sable. Le blond porta sa main à sa ceinture et il rencontra le pommeau d'une épée qu'il empoigna et sortit de son fourreau. La lame scintilla sous les rayons du soleil, l'homme se mit en garde. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme à la chevelure brune arriva. Il arriva par les airs, une paire d'ailes lui permettant de voler.

\- Cette querelle doit finir Raphaël, laisse moi en finir avec les humains.

\- Jamais Gabriel.

Les deux frères se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, le combat était d'une violence sans égale. C'était un combat inhumain qui se livraient les deux frères. Les épées des deux combattants s'entre-choquant tintèrent aux oreilles de Raphaël puis, tout devint noir.

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement dans son lit, en sueur. Il étouffait même sous la chaleur de la chambre. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il regarda son réveil : 01H23. Il lui restait 6 heures de sommeil avant que son réveil ne le tire du lit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il se tourna alors sur le côté afin d'essayer d'oublier ce rêve stupide et de se rendormir. Dans son mouvement, il tira la couette vers lui et fit tomber quelque chose sur le sol. Une plume, une plume blanche qui se déposa sur le sol. Son rêe n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça après tout.


End file.
